Easy A
by kopidingin
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE! [The 'A' stands for 'Adulteress'] [sebuah story brengsek] Bukan cerita tentang kiat-kiat sukses dapet nilai A! Ini soal gue, Park Jihoon, yang mendadak nge-hits sejak semua orang tau kalo gue udah gak perawan. Iya, gue jablay, terus ngapa? RATED M; CONTAINS: Winkdeep, Jihoon x everyone, harsh words, adultery, AU! yaoi bxb, wannaone, produce101
1. PROLOG

**Title: Easy A**

by khodio

 **Pairing:** Winkdeep, slight Jihoon x everyone

 **warning:** rated M for harsh words, adult contain, etc.

 **Genre(s):** romance comedy

This is my side-work and emotion catharsis

.

enjoy

* * *

.

.

 _This Fanfiction based on Park Jihoon's point of view_

.

.

"Jadi, lo udah kehilangan itu?"

"Iya, seob, gue udah ditidurin sama dia."

"Aaaaakk! Jihoon selamet yaa~ gak nyangka lo ngeduluin gue!"

"Eng, seob,"

"Apa?"

"Nengok bawah deh."

Lewat celah di bawah pintu toilet, gue sama Hyungseob bisa liat ada sepasang kaki yang berdiri tepat banget di depan bilik kita berada. Dan dengan tololnya, gua baru nyadar eksistensi orang ketiga itu setelah gua kelar ceritain hal yang privasi banget sama sohib gua ini,

Gua rendahin volume suara, "Lu mikirin apa yang gua pikirin?"

Hyungseob ngangguk,

"Dia nguping kita."

.

.

.

Di kehidupan sosial, rumor itu -dengan sialannya- berpengaruh banget.

Gua semestinya cuma mahasiswa sastra inggris yang anonim, jarang dikenal, invisible buat para seme unggulan di kampus. Jomblo sepanjang 19 tahun gua hidup.

Tadinya, gue itu;

kacamataan, pake hoodie buluk buat ngampus,

tutup muka kalo ketawa sangking gak pedeannya,

pake masker seharian kalo lagi ada jerawat nongol di muka,

dan gampang putus asa kalo udah ngebahas jodoh.

.

.

.

Kalo cowok sange itu diibaratin sama google earth, biarpun gue udah nyamar jadi replika monas, dia tetep gak bakal nemuin gue

Basi banget, huh? Lu pikir ini sebatas curhatan uke cupu bin kuper yang udah putus asa nyari jodoh? Terus gua bakal ceritain lika-liku gua bertemu cinta sejati?

Kagak.

.

.

.

Gua mau ngungkapin, semua hal yang gua alamin semenjak rumor itu beredar.

Rumor yang ngubah kutub hidup gue jadi kebalik,

Rumor yang bikin semua orang ngira otak gua udah pindah ke selangkangan,

Karena gue yang sekarang ini;

Gak ragu masang muka lemes, biar mereka pengen nerkam gua,

Gak ragu masang muka lemes, biar mereka pengen nerkam gua,

pake baju tanpa daleman lagi,

sering gerah dan gampang banget ngangkat baju,

juga suka banget mainin lidah,

Semua itu buat apaan?

Ya buat ngebuktiin ke mereka semua, kalo gua emang jablay. Terus ngapa?

Membantah rumor itu susah loh,

lebih gampang,

memperkuat rumor.

.

.

.

Terus lu ambil kesimpulan kalo gua pasti mau sama siapa aja?

Keliatannya sih gitu, tapi sebenernya,

kagak.

Karena dengan gak tau dirinya gue,

berharap Bae-genius-Jinyoung otaknya konslet terus mendadak mencintai gua dengan tulus.

Mustahil?

Gua bakal bikin Bae Jinyoung konslet betulan, tenang aja.

Dan sekali lagi, yang lu semua bakalan baca disini bukan kiat-kiat dapet nilai A!

Melainkan...

...cara gua ngejablay.

 _'A' stands for 'Adulteress'._

.

.

-khodio-

.

.

* * *

 **Desclaimer:** story ini terinspirasi dari filmnya Emma Stone, judulnya Easy A, dengan perubahan plot disana-sini.

Halloow~ ini side work gua disamping "kerdus apa setia", jadi sebenernya bukan work prioritas. Iseng aja sih bikin ini, lagi pengen nulis cerita yang brengsek aja. Buat yang baca ff kerdus gua dan ngebaca ff ini, jangan kaget sama gaya bahasa gua yang beeedaaa banget ya!

WARNING ini RATED M ya! Awas lu kalo ada yang dibawah 15 tahun bacain ini, sebenernya gapapa sih, tapi gua gak pengen aja ngerusak anak orang.

btw, ff ini udah gua up duluan di wattpad berhubung butuh gambar-gambar gitu.. tapi ujungnya gua up juga disini hehe

Moga enjoy yak, langsung aja ke next chap!

Review dund!


	2. Cerita 1 (confession)

Koneksi internet, _check_

Laptop, _check_

Kamera, _check_

Mikrofon, _check_

Terus gua ngaca, mastiin gak ada hal aneh nemplok di muka gua. Rambut udah gua sisir rapih dan gua udah pake kaos ternyaman yang gua punya.

15.59 udah berganti jadi 16.00,

Gua siap buat nge-live youtube,

"HELLO GUYS, PARK JIHOON HERE! So, ini udah recording kan ya? leave comment biar gua tau plis!"

* * *

 _ **kdniel**_ _gua udah bisa liat muka lo_

 _ **gwans**_ _lo mau ngapain sih kak?_

 _ **komurola**_ _kayaknya dia mau ngasih fanservice buat kita deh haha_

 _ **anonim**_ _lo cakep banget hari ini, buka baju dong_

 _ **696969**_ _berapaan perjam?_

* * *

"Oke kalo gitu gua mau mulai aja. Ini video confession gue. Selama ini elu-elu semua pada tau gua gimana kan? Sebenernya ada dua sisi dari kisah ini, satu yaitu sisi yang lo semua ketahui dan satu lagi sisi yang sebener-benernya, dimana...cuma gue yang tau."

Duh aneh juga ngomong sama kamera, deg-degannya lagi ternyata udah ratusan orang lagi nontonin gua, mana bangsat-bangsat semua yang komen,

"Cerita satu," gua nunjukin kertas hvs dengan tulisan gede yang gua tulis pake spidol,

"KEDUSTAAN MENGENAI KEPERAWANAN GUE YANG NYEBAR KE SELURUH PELOSOK FAKULTAS SASTRA KURANG DARI 3x24 JAM."

"...iya, serius gue. Lo semua gak salah baca dan gak salah denger. Kedustaan."

 _"My artificial confession about losing virginity. I just begin to tell you all the truth."_

.

.

.

 **Easy A**

by khodio

 **Cerita 1 (confession)**

This fanfiction based on Park Jihoon's point of view

.

.

.

"Ji, lo yakin gak mau ikut keluarga gua kemah di puncak? Bakal asik loh!"

Itu udah ke-72 kalinya Hyungseob ngajakin gua dan tentunya bakal jadi kali ke-72nya juga gua nolak dia.

"Enggak, seob. Gue udah ada janji."

"Janji apa sih?"

Yah, dia masih ngotot.

Sebenernya ajakan Hyungseob kedengerannya tuh boleh juga, gua tinggal nebeng sama papa-mamanya Hyungseob terus liburan gratis. Tapi kalo lu jadi gua, lu juga pasti gak mau dah.

Biarpun Hyungseob keliatan normal, keluarga dia adalah orang yang ter-paling cinta sama alam yang gua kenal. Naturalist gitu. Kalo dalam seminggu gak jalan-jalan ke alam terbuka, berasa mutus tali silaturahmi.

Gua yakin banget kemah di puncak yang Hyungseob maksud itu bukan nyewa villa terus berbeque-an sambil maen petasan malem-malem. Pasti mereka nyari tempat terbuka di gunung terus masang tenda disana,

back to nature banget kan?

Ogah gue.

Terakhir gua ikut mereka, kaki gua hampir dipatok sanca pas mancing ikan buat sarapan. Gua ngambek eh malah disuruh gali tanah buat cari umbi-umbian. Apes banget dah.

Oke skip,

Gua lanjutin bikin alesan ke Hyungseob, "Gua ada janji jalan sama pacar gue seob, nonton bareng.. makan bareng... jalan-jalan. Gitu deh."

"Pacar lu yang fresh-graduated teknik pertambangan itu?"

"Ho oh. Pacar gua yang mana lagi."

"Siapa sih namanya? Lo belom pernah kasih tau gue! cuma cerita lo lagi ada pacar doang!"

Hm, nama ya...

"Namanya... Jin-"

"Jin-?"

"JIN! Jin doang. Ya, Jin. Namanya Jin!"

Hyungseob nepok jidat terus mandang gua heran, "Pendek amat nama."

"Suka suka emaknya ngasih nama lah!"

Pas banget kita lagi ngobrol, gua denger ada suara langkah pantofel yang ngisi keheningan koridor gedung departemen sastra Inggris yang gua sama Hyungseob lagi lewatin.

Hening, soalnya ini masih jam setengah 8 pagi, rajin banget kan gue dateng kuliah jam segini. Gedung sastra inggris, soalnya emang jurusan gue sama Hyungseob itu.

Dari derap langkah pantofel itu, tanpa nengok pun gua udah tau itu siapa,

"Mas Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun, dosen sastra klasik gue. Orang-orang mah manggil dia _"Mr. Jonghyun"_ cuma gua yang seenak jidat manggil 'mas'. Ya bodo amat, gua udah deket banget ini sama dia. Dia dosen favorit gua dan -semoga aja- gua mahasiswa favorit dia.

"Morning, Park Jihoon, Ahn Hyungseob."

Aduh, mas. Berwibawa banget sih senyum dan suaranya. Gua langsung nyamperin dia, mendadak ngelupain temen gua yang lagi bacot nanya-nanyain soal si Jin, uhuk, pacar gue,

"Mas, tadi malem aku abis tamatin novel klasik yang waktu itu mas rekomen!"

"Hm, The Scarlet Letter?"

"Yess~ seru banget. Makasih ya mas!"

"Sebenernya kita bakal nganalisis novel itu next week. Good luck, boy, kamu udah baca duluan." ucapnya terus nepuk-nepuk kepala gua pelan. Bapak-able banget anjir, gua pengen dibawa pulang dong ama dia. Boleh gak ya?

Abis nepuk-nepuk kepala gue, Mas Jonghyun pergi. Ninggalin gue yang masih natap punggung dia dengan mata berbinar, asli gua sayang banget sama tuh dosen,

eh tiba-tiba ada hal yang gue lupa,

"Ji,"

"Hm?"

"Tadi malem, pas malem jumat itu.. katanya lo juga lagi jalan sama pacar lo."

Mampus,

gua lupa gua abis ngalesan juga kemaren pas Hyungseob ngajakin dinner bareng keluarganya di restoran vegan. Abisnya restoran vegan woy, makan daon doang! Mending gua delivery mcd dah, beli big mac, ayam, kentang, eskrim terus gua makan sendirian.

Gua berusaha nunjukin muka sesantai-santainya,

"Kalo tadi malem itu... _beda._ "

Entah kenapa Hyungseob langsung mangap-mangap, kayak syok gitu, terus narik tangan gua ke toilet terdekat dan ngunciin kita berdua di satu bilik yang sama,

"Ceritain sama gue!"

"Cerita apaan dah?"

"Tadi malem lo abis ngapain?!"

"Baca buku... eng, ditemenin si Jin."

"DIMANA?!"

buset seob, selow apa. kaget gua kan.

"Di... di... di kamar gue."

"ABIS ITU?!"

"Eng... tidur?"

"SAMA DIA?!"

"i...ya..."

"YASSSHH, FINALLY!"

Sekarang Hyungseob meluk gue, erat banget. Ini anak ngapa ya. Gua megang jidat dia, kagak panas kok. Abis sarapan pake spesies kangkung baru kayaknya nih anak.

"Jadi, lo udah kehilangan itu?"

Hah? Itu gua ilang? Kok serem. Terus gua ngeraba selangkangan gua, masih ada kok di dalem.

Begitu ngeliat kegoblokan gua, Hyungseob berdecak kesel. Abis itu dia ngasih gestur jari telunjuk yang dimaju-mundurin nyodok jari yang ngelingkar ngebentuk o.

Oh gua ngerti,

lah jawab apaan ya gua,

ngasal aja dah,

"Iya, seob, gue udah ditidurin sama dia."

"Aaaaakk! Jihoon selamet yaa~ gak nyangka lo ngeduluin gue!" Hyungseob kembali meluk-meluk gua, lebih erat dari yang tadi sampe gua gabisa napas. Terharu banget dah dia, emang gua abis ngapain? gua kan abis...

.  
.

...ngeboong.

Emangnya gua abis _get fucked_? cipokan aja gak pernah

Lebih jauhnya lagi,

Emangnya gua punya cowok? kagak.

Terus si Jin siapa? Auk. Itu nama yang gua karang beberapa menit lalu.

Semua ini akal-akalan gua doang biar gak dikatain jones dan gak dipaksa cari cowok mulu sama Hyungseob. Terus kan lumayan bisa dijadiin alesan kalo gua gak mau diajak nge- _naturalist_ sama papa mamanya Hyungseob.

Sebenernya gua ngerasa bersalah sih, tapi- SIALAN, BENTAR YAK, ADA ORANG KEPOAN DI LUAR BILIK TOILET KITA.

"Eng, seob,"

"Apa?"

"Nengok bawah deh."

Lewat celah di bawah pintu toilet, gue sama Hyungseob bisa liat ada sepasang kaki yang berdiri tepat banget di depan bilik kita berada. Dan dengan tololnya, gua baru nyadar eksistensi orang ketiga itu setelah gua kelar ceritain hal yang privasi banget sama sohib gua ini,

Gua rendahin volume suara, "Lu mikirin apa yang gua pikirin?"

Hyungseob ngangguk,

"Dia nguping kita."

Demi langit, bumi, dan seisinya, ini pertama kalinya gua ngeliat wajah Hyungseob semurka itu. Mukanya langsung berubah merah banget merah kayak abis direbus mendidih. Dia cepet-cepet buka pintu toilet terus digebrak sampe kena tembok, untung kagak kena muka itu orang,

Njir,

ternyata dia yang nguping,

"DENGER APA LO?!"

"GUE NGANTRI TOILET KOK!"

"HEH CABE, ITU DI SEBELAH KOSONG SEMUA!"

"YA GUE MAUNYA YANG INI!"

Itu Lee Daehwi, gua tau banget. Gua sering sekelas sama dia. Dia itu...

"Seob, ayo pergi aja."

"AWAS LO YA. SAMPE NYEBAR, GUA CABEIN MULUT LO!"

"Sssstt- udah udah."

Gua narik Hyungseob cabut. Ya daripada itu dua orang maen jambak-jambakan kan. Terus pas banget gua udah nyampe pintu keluar,

"Park Jihoon, cepet tobat lo. dasar pezinah. homo."

...Lee Daehwi itu pengurus lembaga kerohanian fakultas sastra yang konservatif banget.

Bodo amat dah.

.

.

.

.

.

GUA SENENG BANGET SABTU DAN MINGGU BISA MENDEKAM DI RUMAH YEAAAY!

Malem mingguan di rumah tuh asik tau, kenapa jomblo-jomblo gak bersyukur aja sih.

"JIHOON SAYANGG~"

Lah ada yang manggil gua sayang,

ohiya itukan suara emak gua.

"APA MAAAH?"

"TURUN SINI, ADA KIRIMAN DARI KAKEK!"

"Eh elu kalo mau makan tungguin sini dulu ya, To." omong gua ke anjing gua, namanya pluto. Bukan diambil dari nama planet kerdil itu tapi dari nama anjingnya mickey mouse.

Gua lari dari kamar terus nurunin tangga, ternyata mama gua udah nungguin di pinggir tangga. Dia ngasih gua sesuatu,

"Apaan nih?"

 _'PLETAK_ ' anjir gua nanya gitu doang dijitak. galak amat. Tapi sebenernya mama gua tuh gesrek, nanti dah kapan-kapan gue ceritain.

"APAAN-APAAN, dikasih hadiah bukannya terimakasih!"

Gua ngambil benda yang ada di tangan mamah gua, kayak greeting card gitu. Gua ambil terus gua buka,

 _Last Friday night~_  
 _Yeah we danced on tabletops~_  
 _And we took too many shots~_  
 _Think we kissed but I forgot ~_

Ih lucu juga nih kartu pas dibuka bisa nyetel lagu gitu. Lagunya Katy Perry lagi. Kakek gua keren juga ya, tau-tauan sama katy perry.

Abis itu gua cabut lagi ke kamar, males lama-lama sama mama gua. Rempong.

 _'guk'_

"PLUTOOO~" pas masuk kamar gua disambut sama anjing gua. Gua ngasih dia biskuit, abis itu gua peluk-peluk,

Nih dah gua kenalin biodata anjing gua,

Nama: Pluto

Breed: Siberian husky

Usia: 7 tahun

Jenis kelamin: laki-laki

Hobi: ngadem dibawah ac

Anjing gua ini ganteng loh, sering gua pakein baju biar makin ganteng.

Ganteng lah,

sama kayak yang ngasih nama,

Ah, jadi keinget,

 _"Jihoon sayaaangg~" gua inget banget. Waktu itu gua masih kelas 6 SD terus mamah gua datengin rumah tetangga sebelah, si keluarga Bae, buat nyamperin gua yang lagi nonton mickey mouse sama anak satu-satunya dari itu keluarga yang seumuran sama gue. Bahagia gua mah kalo kabur ke rumah keluarga Bae dikasih tontonannya disnep, kalo di rumah gua emak gua nyetelinnya keluarga cemara mulu._

 _"Apa maah?"_

 _"Mamah punya hadiah!" gua ngeliat mama gua nentengin kandang kecil gitu, di dalemnya lagi ada hewan yang ngegonggong, cute banget._

 _"IH, ANJING!"_

 _"ANAK DURHAKA EMAK SENDIRI DIKATAIN!"_

 _"MAKSUDNYA ITU ANJING, MAMAH IH!"_

 _"Ohiya bener."_

 _Gua langsung ngebebasin itu hewan dari kandangnya, terus gua peluk-peluk._

 _"Ini, mamah kasih kamu hadiah biar bisa nemenin kamu kalo jinnie lagi les piano, les matematika, les bahasa inggris, les masak-"_

 _terus si dia keluar dari kamar, nyamperin gua yang lagi ngelus anjing, "Tante Baekie, ini siberian husky ya?"_

 _"Iya Jin, tau aja kamu, dasar pinter."_

 _"Hoonie..." terus dia manggil gua, halus banget, gua masih inget, "boleh aku yang namain gak?"_

 _Gua ngangguk lah, apa yang enggak buat dia mah._

 _"Kasih nama pluto yuk? kan aku mickey mouse, hoonie minnie mouse. Nah, dia plutonya."_

 _"PLUTOOO!" gua langsung setuju terus melukin si Pluto makin erat, eh si dia juga ikutan melukin gua. Aduh jadi enak._

"PLUUTTOOOO~" sekarang gua bawa itu anjing ke pelukan gua, gua peluk-peluk di kasur, abis itu gua unyeng-unyeng pipinya. Setiap meluk pluto jadi kebayang meluk dia deh, ehehe.

Terus tangan pluto gak sengaja nyenggol greeting card dari kakek gua sampe kebuka covernya,

 _There's a stranger in my bed~_  
 _There's a pounding my head~_

ET BASI AH. LAMA-LAMA NGESELIN JUGA TUH LAGU.

.

.

.

.

Senin, di kampus, abis stress kelas linguistik,

Gua kualat.

Itu lagu Last Friday Night terngiang-ngiang mulu di kepala gua.

Pusing gua.

Ini semua salah kakek gua sama salah pluto yang ngebuka-buka itu kartu mulu,

"Pictures of last night,"

tuh kan gua jadi nyanyiin.

"Ended up online,"

otak plis hentikan.

"I'm screwed. Oh well~"

"HUWEEEEE.." lah Hyungseob kenapa nangis gua nyanyiin! Suara gua jelek banget kali ya?!

"PARK JIHOON MAAFIN GUEEE!"

"HAH? MAAP NGAPA?"

"Itu nyanyian lu lagi kode ke gua kan?!"

"HAH?!" hah-hah doang gua kayak lagi maenin keong.

"Andai aja waktu itu gua gak narik lo ke toilet, pasti lo gak bakalan ended-up-online kayak sekarang! HUWAAA!"

"NGOMONG APAAN SIH SEOB?!"

Itu anak malah nangis makin kejer, eh pas nyadar kalo gua lagi masang tampang bego dia langsung nempeleng kepala gua,

"Bego! Lo ga nyadar apa-apa?"

"YAUDAH SADARIN GUE!"

Hyungseob mancarin pandangan laser ke setiap sudut kelas, sekarang baru aja bubaran kelas. Anak-anak berbondong-bondong ninggalin kelas, apalagi pas bertemu mata sama tatapan galaknya Hyungseob yang seolah ngusir mereka,

Nah pas sepi, baru deh Hyungseob ngomong,

"Lu gak nyadar seharian ini lo dilihatin terus?"

Gua mikir,

Iya sih,

tadi pagi pas jalan ke kelas semua mata di koridor ngarah ke gua,

waktu makan di kantin, orang-orang kok bisik-bisik gitu setiap liat gua,

bahkan pas kelas barusan, gua nge-gep beberapa orang lagi nyebut nama gua ke temen sebelahnya,

semua perhatian publik itu baru gua dapetin pertama kalinya selama gua hidup.

gua yakin semua itu karena...

...gua pake hoodie abu-abu buluk buat ngampus. DASAR LO SEMUA SOK PENGAMAT FASHION!

"Maaf ya seob, harusnya gua pake baju yang bagusan dikit."

Abis itu Hyungseob jedotin kepalanya ke meja, frustrasi, "Gua punya temen goblok amat ya."

"Ya makanya kasih tau lah biar gua gak goblok!"

"Semua orang udah tau kalo lo udah gak perawan, blok!"

"HAHAHA!"

"NGAPA KETAWA, BEGO?!"

"Lo lebay banget sih! kan lee daehwi sama elo doang yang tau!"

Hyungseob ngacak-ngacak rambutnya, terus ngebuka hpnya dengan bete. Kayaknya dia kesel banget deh sama gua,

"NIH LIAT SENDIRI!"

Gua liat layar hp Hyungseob yang lagi disodorin ke gua,

itu screenshot chat, groupchat lembaga kerohanian fakultas sastra,

* * *

 _ **Sudahkah kamu beribadah? (126)**_

 _ **idaehwi**_

 _Temen-temenku, selamat malam,_

 _mari kita merefleksi diri sejenak, agar selalu teringat Tuhan._

 _aku hari ini mendengar pembicaraan tidak baik._

 _seorang mahasiswa fakultas kita, Park Jihoon, Sastra Inggris tahun kedua, mengaku dengan 'bangga' karena dirinya sudah tidak perawan. dunia sudah terbalik kawan._

 _Perzinahan sudah marak dimana-mana._

 _Semoga kita dijauhi dari kesesatan tersebut, Amin._

* * *

"LEE DAEHWI BANGGGSSAAAATTTT!"

Jadi, ini lah alesan kenapa gak sampe 3x24 jam rumor udah menyebar, disaat-saat gue lagi nikmatin lagu katy perry.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, gua sebenci ini sama orang. Lee Daehwi.

Kalo bunuh orang dipenjaranya cuma sehari, udah gua cabik-cabik si ember itu terus dagingnya gua potong-potong buat makanan pluto.

Bangsat.

.

.

.

.

.

Gua jalan jalan sendirian di koridor abis dari perpus sambil melukin beberapa buku sastra klasik yang menurut Mas Jonghyun asik dibaca. Si Hyungseob udah pulang, males ngikutin gua. Guanya mau nahan juga gak enak sama dia, orang gua sampe malem kayak gini ke perpusnya.

Bener kata Hyungseob, semua orang ngeliatin gua.

Ada yang natap geli,

 _"Jadi, dia udah gak perawan? ew. bekasan."_

Ada yang gak percaya,

 _"serius dia? gak ada tampang nakal. gak nyangka gua, dalemnya rusak."_

Ada yang gak ngeremehin,

 _"Park Jihoon?! ada juga yang mau nidurin dia."_

Dan dari itu semua yang menurut gua paling mendingan adalah...

...yang natap gua brengsek,

 _"well, kalo diliat-liat dia manis sih."_

 _"jadi pengen coba juga haha."_

 _"pake bajunya ketutup mulu... bikin penasaran."_

Kenapa gua bilang yang brengsek mendingan? karena mereka gak natap gua jijik kayak orang-orang suci itu. Serta gua 100% yakin ucapan bangsat mereka tuh murni jujur dari hati. Gak munafik. Mereka mau nidurin gua? Ya udah, emang pasti aslinya mikir gitu kan.

Dan sebab mereka juga... gua sadar kalo diri gua ini bisa juga _diinginkan_.

Tapi yaudah, segala macam tatapan itu udah kenyang gua dapetin seharian ini. Sekarang udah malem, sepi, udah gaada tatapan yang menghakimi gua. Gua mau pulang, capek.

 _'tap, tap'_

koridor sepi amat ya. langkah gua kedengeran jelas, sampe menggema.

 _'tap, tap'_

tuhkan menggema.  
.

 _'tap, tap, tap'_

 _'tap, tap, tap'_  
.

 _'tap, tap'_

 _'tap, tap'_  
.

Gua merinding. Ini bukan gema. Masa langkah yang kedengeran setelah langkah gua itu jelas banget!

Jangan-jangan gua diikutin..  
.

 _'tap'_

 _'tap'_

Mampus gua. Gua diem bentar, mau cari bantuan. Nengok kanan-kiri ternyata tempat-tempat di sekitar udah pada mati semua lampunya. Tinggal penerangan yang nerangin jalan koridor. Mana pintu keluar masih jauh banget lagi.

Pokoknya gua gak berani nengok ke belakang.

Pasti dibelakang gua ada psi- psi-

"AAAAAKKK PSIKOPAAATTT..." gua lari sekenceng mungkin, sambil melukin buku. Terus orang yang dibelakang gua itu ikutan lari, ngejar gue!

Gua yakin banget itu orang lagi bawa piso daging buat ngegorok gue.

Kayaknya ini bakal jadi hari terakhir gua hidup dah.

Gua belom minta maap sama mamah, papah, pluto.

GUA GAK MAU MATI MUDA, GUA MASIH PERAWAN, GUA MAU NYOBAIN ANU-ANU DULU.

terus,

 _'grep'_

orang itu nangkep gua, gua larinya lelet kali ya,

"AAAAAKKKKK!" ya gua ngejerit lah! masa diem doang!

Gua merem, siap-siap disembelih, "AAAAAKKK"

Lah kok masih belom digorok juga leher gua,

"AAAAAAAKKKK!"

Gua udah ngejerit empat kali woy! lelet amat ini psikopat!

Terus sekarang, mulut gua dibekep. Pasti dibius nih! PASTI GUA LAGI DIBIUS!

 _dadah, bye world._

.

.

.

.

"Kak, brisik ah!"

Lah, gua kenal suaranya.

"GELI LU. PELUK-PELUK GUA!" ucap gua kesel. yaelah kirain gua udah mau mati.

"YA ELU NGAPAIN TERIAK-TERIAK!"

"YE PEA! SIAPA YANG NGIKUTIN GUA DULUAN? HOROR TAU GA!"

"GUA ADA URUSAN SAMA ELU!"

"YA PANGGIL DONG!"

"MALES!"

"DIH!"

Gua natap cowok itu dengan bete, Lai-kampret-Guanlin, junior gua di sastra Inggris.

"Gini kak..."

Gua masih liatin dia, dongak liatinnya abisnya itu orang galah banget. Btw kok muka dia tegang banget ya? jakunnya naik turun dan matanya berkali-kali beralih gak berani liatin gua.

"Mau ngomong apaan lu?"

"Kak,"

"Apaan?!"

"ngent*t sama gue yuk?"

.

.

.

khodio

-tbc-

.

.

.

 **note:** gua gak bermaksud offensive sama agama tertentu di bagian karakter lee daehwi, ok?

 **note lagi** : disini jihun jablay jadi jangan kaget kalo bakal gua pairing sama siapapun wkwk

sabar ya chap ini masih intro, jangan ngarepin yg aneh-aneh dulu!

 **CIAO!**


	3. Cerita 2 (exaggerated)

Et dah, ini orang-orang.

Gua lagi enak-enak curhat isi komentar nyuruh gua buka baju semua.

"IYA IYA! GUA BAKAL TURUTIN YANG LO SEMUA MAU!"

Gua benerin posisi kamera biar nyorot ke arah badan gua, abis itu gua ngangkat kaos gua tinggi-tinggi dan ngelepasnya gitu aja, menyisakan tubuh gua yang...

.

.

.

...masih berbalut kaos lainnya.

Huf, untung gue make kaos double. Udah firasat itu orang-orang bobrok bakal nyuruh gue ngebugil,

"Enak aja lo minta topless-topless! berani bayar gua berapa, hah?! Gua lempar toples kacang baru tau rasa lo!"

Yah tuhkan gua jadi kelepasan murka. Ah elah gua lupa gua lagi ngejablay di youtube, entar kalo pada leave gimana,

jadi dengan tenangnya gua benerin kamera biar nyorot muka gua lagi dan sok-sokan ngaca sambil ngewink ngewink imut biar mereka pada betah,

"Nah, sekarang fokus dengerin gua lagi ya gannteengg~" ucap gua sok ganjen abis itu nunjukin kertas bertuliskan...

"CERITA DUA: KECEPATAN RUMOR MENYEBAR BERBANDING LURUS DENGAN KELAMBATAN GUA MENGAKSES INFORMASI."

"Lu harus tau semua rumor itu menyebar dan diketahui sama semua orang kecuali... gua! KECUALI GUA!"

"...dan brengseknya, ternyata semua itu dilebih-lebihin."

"The rumor has been exaggerated."

"Sekarang gua bakal ceritain _pelanggan_ pertama gua, LAI GUANLIN! NONGOL LU DI KOLOM KOMEN. CEPET."

* * *

 _ **gwans**_ _thanks kak_

 _ **gwans**_ _sejak malam itu_

 _ **gwans**_ _gua ketagihan banget sama lo_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Easy A**

by khodio

 **Cerita 2 (exaggerated)**

This fanfiction based on Park Jihoon's point of view

note: eh gila gua baru nyadar wey si guan aslinya masih under-age. ini gapapa nih? gapapa? eh gimana wey.

/kemudian chap ini tetep gua publish/

enjoy!

.

.

.

"ngent*t sama gue yuk?" kata Guanlin sambil madep tembok. Iya, madep tembok. Ini orang kenapa ya.

"Hah?! Ngen- ngen- apa kata lu?!" Gua ngedeketin Guanlin, terus megang lengannya biar itu anak ngomongnya madep ke gue.

Ini kuping gua yang salah apa Guanlin ngomongnya ngeblur ya, kayak lagi ngomong porno tapi dikasih bintang biar gak kedengeran porno gitu. Tapi, ah masa sih, gua aja kali ya yang budek.

Jadi,

gua makin deketin Guanlin biar jarak mulut dia ke kuping gua gak jauh-jauh amat. Semakin gua deket, itu anak malah semakin kabur-kaburan pandangannya. Ya gua makin deketin lah, eh dia makin tegang badannya.

 _'bruk'_

sangking deketnya, buku yang gua peluk sampe nubruk dada Guanlin. Menjadi satu-satunya batas antara badan gua sama badan dia.

"Aduh kak, jangan deket-deket gini dong nanti gua sang*."

Buset ngomong diblur mulu ya nih orang,

"Sang- sang- apa?"

Guanlin narik nafas dalam-dalam, badan gua didorong ngejauh tapi bahu gua dipegang kuat sama dia, "SANGE kak, SANGE! Lu tau kan? horny, bikin ereksi, jadi pengen anu. NGERTI KAN?!"

Gua senyum memandang adik tingkat gua yang ganteng banget itu,

pipinya gua tangkup dan gua tepuk-tepuk dengan sayang,

"Dek Guanlin,"

"Ya?"

"Ganja itu berbahaya, nak. cepet sadar."

"Kak, gua gak lagi bercanda."

Gua diem, muka Guanlin berubah jadi serius banget. Tangan gua yang dipake buat nangkup pipi dia, sekarang lagi diarahin ke menuju selangkangannya. Membuat gua dapat merasakan dedeknya Guanlin dari luar.

"Ngentot sama gue yuk?"

Gua tertegun. Gua diem. Gua speechless. Gua- argh! Dan disaat itu juga tangan gua dipake buat meremas punya dia dari luar celananya,

"Punya gue gede kok."

Hm, emang gede sih... tapi...

 _'PLAK'_

"LO PIKIR GUA COWOK MACAM APA HAH?!"

Setelah ngegampar dia dengan keras, gua pergi. Ninggalin Lai Guanlin yang malah cengo seolah gak ngerti kenapa respon gua kayak gitu. Junior brengsek.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Ini udah hari ketiga semenjak Guanlin ngajakin gua begituan seolah-olah gua cowok yang bisa seenaknya dipake dan gak punya harga diri.

Dalam tiga hari itu juga gua selalu nempel sama Hyungseob, gak berani kemana-mana sendirian, dan kupu-kupu alias abis kuliah langsung pulang biar gak ada guanlin-guanlin lainnya yang bisa melecehkan gua.

Misalnya hari ini, sore-sore gua abis tidur siang dan turunin tangga menuju meja makan, laper. Eh disuguhi pemandangan gak enak,

"Ummh, yeol ah~"

papah gua lagi cipokin mamah gua di dapur. Terus dengan santai gua duduk aja di meja makan tapi sialannya meja makan itu ngadep dapur banget jadi mau gak mau gua terpaksa dapet pemandangan mama gua yang lagi dilecehkan sama suaminya.

Udah biasa gua mah, UDAH BIASA. Malah gua bersyukur mergokin mereka ciuman doang. Biasanya aja kalo malem misal gua telat tidur dikit, suka ada _backsound-backsound_ aneh dari kamar mereka. Padahal kamar gua di lantai 2 dan mereka di lantai 1, masih kedengeran aja. Hal itu membuat gua jadi terbiasa tidur pake headset. Susah punya orangtua yang bulan madu mulu tiap malem.

Gua masih duduk, diem, ngeliatin mereka doang. Kayaknya belum sadar kalo ada gua. Bukannya udahan, sekarang papah gua malah mulai masukin tangan ke baju mamah gua,

harus dihentikan ini sebelum gua nontonin bokep live,

"Mah! Jihoon mau makan!"

kemudian mamah gua nengok masih lengkap dengan ciuman papa gua yang lagi bikin cupang di leher dia, "Eh, Jihoon, sejak kapan disitu?"

"Sejak papah mojokin mamah di tembok." jawab gua santai, "Pah, udah ngapa. Makan yuk!"

Baru deh papah gua menghentikan aksinya dan nyengir-nyengir bego, "Hehehe maaf ya, Ji, kirain kamu belum pulang."

"Iya, biasanya juga kamu pulang malem terus!" tambah mamah gua yang seolah-olah mereka berdua pengennya gua jarang pulang aja biar bisa ena-ena siang malam.

"Lagi males di kampus!" kata gua sambil manyun bete.

Sebelumnya, gua kenalin dulu deh mamah sama papah gua ke kalian,

Papa gua itu hot daddy. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia hot gitu karena emang umurnya masih muda, masih 30-an, padahal umur gua aja udah 19 tahun, bingung kan lu? Soalnya dulu papah gua nganuin mamah gua pas dia baru lulus SMA, eh tekdung, ya mau gak mau kawin muda lah. Untung papah gua punya bisnis keluarga jadi sudah bisa kasih nafkah. Tolong jangan ditiru ya papah gua ini emang sulit mengontrol hormon.

Beda lagi sama mamah gua, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia lulusan psikologi loh, sekarang juga profesi dia psikolog, cuma aja jarang ambil klien karena pengen jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik katanya. Mamah gua ini 4 tahun lebih tua dari papah gua.

Pertemuan mereka berawal dari mamah gua yang promosiin acara kampus dia ke sebuah SMA, eh mamah gua malah naksir sama dedek gemes yaitu si papah gua ini, bingung gak lu? Mamah gua sukanya degem. Papah gua mau-mau aja lagi sama mbak-mbak yang genitin dia.

Nah, singkatnya mereka merajut kisah terus nganu-nganuan di hari graduationnya mamah gua hingga terciptalah sebuah zigot yaitu gua di dalem rahim mamah gua yang membuat mereka menikah. Inti dari kisah ini, gua adalah buah hasil dari kegoblokan papah gua yang lupa pake kondom. Sialan.

Udah ya, segitu aja ceritain mereka. Males gua.

"Kamu lagi males di kampus gara-gara apa?" tanya mamah gua sambil menatap gua intens, memecah suasana yang tadinya cuma diisi sama suara garpu dan sendok yang saling beradu.

"Gapapa!" kata gua sambil geleng-geleng dan lanjutin makan.

"Oh, bagus deh. Kirain lagi ada apa-apa."

Ohiya gua baru inget sesuatu,

"Pah, Mah, kalian tau kan waktu malem jumat aku dimana dan lagi apa?"

"Kamu di kamar, baca buku." kata papah gua jujur.

"Nah, sendiri kan?"

"Engga dong, kan kamu sama pluto."

"Maksudnya tidak sedang bersama manusia lainnya mamahku sayaangg.."

"Iya, kamu sendiri."

"Oke makasih."

Setidaknya gua punya saksi nyata kalo hari itu gua lagi sendirian dan gak lagi melepas keperawanan gua.

"Ji, kamu ada apa-apa ya?" mamah gua kembali natap gua intens, dasar naluri ibu-ibu psikolog bisa tau aja kalo gua nyembunyiin sesuatu.

"Eng,"

"Eng?"

"Eng... pluto mana mah?"

"MOLOR MULU SIH! PLUTO KE RUMAH SEBELAH TUH!"

"Loh, emangnya dia udah-"

"UDAH! Tadi dia klakson-klakson di depan rumah, bukannya kamu yang keluar malah pluto yang seneng dia pulang!"

"IH MAMAH KOK GAK NGEBANGUNIN JIHOON SIH!" gua langsung cabut dari meja makan terus nyari-nyari bola karet kesukaannya pluto, gua mau jemput pluto pulang! Rumah dia disini bukan di sebelah!

"Jihoon,"

"Apaan pah?"

"Papah titip salam dong ke dia, kali aja dibawain oleh-oleh kangguru hehehe!"

"GA LUCU PAPA JAYUS! UDAH SANA LANJUTIN AJA CIPOKAN SAMA MAMAH!"

.

.

.

 _'ting nong ting nong ting nong ting nong ting nong'_

gua bunyiin bel rumah berkali-kali, bodo amat yang punya rumah keberisikan.

"PLUTO SAYAANGG, PULANG YUK? GUA DELIVERY PIZZA DEH!" ucap gua agak lantang, semoga anjing gua denger.

Terus pintu kebuka, gua berharap anjing gua aja yang buka pintu, jangan...

"Hai Ji,"

...jangan cowok ganteng yang baru pulang dari Sydney itu.

"Lama gak liat lo..." lanjutnya.

YA LAMA LAH BEGOK, ELU SEMESTER PENDEK 3 BULAN KE AUSTRALIA.

 _'pluk'_ gua nimpuk muka dia pake bola karet mainannya pluto, tenang aja gak sakit kok hehe. Masa orang ganteng gitu gua bikin sakit.

"SOK BULE LO! pulang-pulang rambut segala diwarna-warnain maksudnya apa?"

"Aaah rambut ya," sambil ngelus-ngelus jidat yang abis gua timpuk, cowok itu ngeliatin ujung-ujung poninya dari rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat muda, "Loh, emang gak sama ya sama warna rambut lu? Gua ngikutin lu loh! Kan elo yang ngecat rambut duluan."

Loh iya ya, kok gua gak ngaca. Rambut gua emang abis gua warnain jadi kecoklatan gitu beberapa bulan lalu dan masih sama warna sampe sekarang.

"GAK SAMA! JANGAN SAMA-SAMAIN GUE!"

"Galak banget! Kan gue kangen sama lo.. makanya ikutin warna rambut lo."

"Kalo kangen kenapa gak kontak gue?! Gaada sinyal di Sydney?! Elu maen sama orang-orang aborigin ya?!"

"Bukan gitu, Ji.. kan lo tau sendiri gua jarang megang hp. Lagi juga bukannya gua kirim surat sebulan sekali?"

"Iya, besok-besok kalo lo pergi jauh lagi, sekalian kirim surat pake jasa burung merpati!"

Kesel gue, diantara segala jenis fitur chat, video call, sosmed, dan email elektrik, pas lagi nun jauh disana Bae Jinyoung ngasih gua kabar lewat surat doang! serius, surat! Gua berasa jadi gadis-gadis tahun 80-an yang gelisah nungguin tukang pos dateng buat bawain surat dari cowoknya tau gak!

Sebenernya dia tuh bukan gaptek atau apa, tapi punya prinsip kalo sosmed gitu-gitu merupakan distraksi alias pengganggu aktivitas real-life dia. Maklum aja, ini orang emang dibesarin sama mamah yang disiplin banget makanya kebentuk anak yang kayak dia gini, Bae Jinyoung itu pinter, kalem, ganteng, sopan, asik, pokoknya idaman deh. Minusnya cuma sulit dihubungin doang!

 _'guk, guk'_

Pas banget gua lagi ngomel-ngomel, si pluto nyamperin. Bukannya nyamperin gua, dia malah goyang-goyangin ekor dan ngelus-ngelusin badan di kaki Jinyoung. HEH PLUTO, MAJIKAN LU ITU GUA!

"Loh? pluto baju kamu mana?" gua jongkok dan ngelus-ngelus dia, gak ngeperduliin Jinyoung. Pluto emang biasa gua pakein baju, hoodie gitu, biar lucu aja.

Si Jinyoung ikutan jongkok, "maksud lo ini, Ji?" ucapnya sambil nunjukin hoodie warna biru milik gua.

 _'guk, guk guk!'_ si pluto masih ngegonggong antusias ke Jinyoung. GUA DICUEKIN SAMA ANJING GUA SENDIRI.

"Iya, iya, pluto~ ayok beli eskrim yok~" sekarang Jinyoung ikut cuekin gua. Dia ngambil kunci mobil dan make hoodie pluto -yang adalah hoodie milik gua- ke badannya gitu aja, terus cabut menuju garasi, diikuti oleh pluto.

"HEH HEH, HOODIE PLUTO NGAPAIN LU PAKE?!"

"Lah, hoodie pluto bukannya hoodie lu yang lu pakein ke pluto?" Jinyoung smirk seolah ledekin gua, terus masuk ke mobil yang lagi-lagi diikuti pluto gitu aja. GUA DIKHIANATI PLUTO.

Gua diri di samping pintu kemudi, biar dia gak bisa nutup pintu, "Yaudah maksudnya, hoodie gua ngapain lu pake?!"

"Hoodie lu? katanya hoodie pluto.. mana yang bener nih? Apa lu berbagi baju sama anjing lo?"

"BAE JINYOUNG NGESELIN!"

"Eh, Ji,"

"APAAN?!"

"Ngapain diri disitu? masuk sini, ikut beli eskrim yuk?"

Asik, diajakin jalan. Hehe.

.

.

.

"A...ah... mmmh~ nanti aja plis, gue lagi nyetir."

"Nnnggh! pelan-pelan aja jilatnya, gua tau lo kangen banget sama gua kok."

"AAHH... aah, ah, hmmh,"

Karena gak sanggup fokus nyetir, Jinyoung menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir.

Sumpah demi apapun gua gak tahan lagi,

GUA IRI BANGET SAMA PLUTO!

Gua duduk di kursi belakang sementara pluto duduk di kursi depan samping Jinyoung. Itu anjing ga henti-hentinya ngejilatin Jinyoung dan caper-caper gitu! Ya gua tau mereka udah 3 bulan gak ketemu, tapi gak gitu juga kali! Gua aja gak seagresif itu!

"Ji, pindah ke depan sini! Elo kan gak mungkin jilat-jilatin gua."

"Hm, oke." akhirnya itu anjing bisa gua singkirkan juga.

Setelah pindah posisi, Jinyoung lanjut jalanin mobilnya lagi. Gua ngelirik dia, ini anak kesambet apaan hoodie bekas pluto dia asal pake gitu aja. Gua ngedeketin hidung ke bahu dia, buat ngendus-ngendus hoodienya,

"Ngapain endus-endus? Gak sekalian jilatin gua?"

Gua cemberut bete, ini orang kalo lagi ga nyetir udah gua tempeleng kali, "Gak bau apa? Kan bekas pluto."

"Dibandingin bau pluto, ini hoodie lebih mirip bau lo."

"Yeee sok tau-tauan bau gue gimana aja lu!"

"Tau lah, kan kita gede bareng. Parfum minnie mouse yang di alfamart kan?"

"Ho oh."

Hm, gede bareng ya.

"Jin,"

"Apa?"

"Besok kalo lo udah masuk kampus terus denger hal-hal aneh tentang gua, jangan percaya ya..."

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung apa?"

"Ya tergantung 'hal aneh' yang lu maksud itu selaras atau enggak sama kenyataan tentang diri lo yang selama ini gua kenal. Kalo gak selaras, gua gak bakal percaya kok."

Gua senyum, bagus.

"Eh Ji, lo gak mau nanya-nanyain gua tentang 'gimana sydney?' atau apa kek gitu!"

"Gak mau ah, basi!"

"Yah padahal gua punya sesuatu buat lu loh."

"Eh? Mau dong!"

Jinyoung ngerogoh kantongnya, terus ngeluarin kotak kecil yang biasanya buat naro aksesoris gitu. Dia ngasih gua, dan gua ngebukanya,

"Kalung?"

"Yap,"

Gua merhatiin kalung itu dengan rinci. Warnanya silver dan bandulnya berupa cincin silver juga. Begitu gua perhatiin, di bandul cincin itu ada ukiran titik, strip, dan garis miring yang gak jelas.

"Ini ukirannya maksudnya apa?"

"Kode morse."

"Ih gua gak tau artinya apa!"

"Cari tau dong."

Setelah sadar bikin gua badmood, Jinyoung ngeluarin bandul dari kalung yang lagi dia pake. Modelnya sama kayak yang dia kasih ke gua, "Pake dong, gua juga pake nih!"

Gua liatin kalung yang dia kasih ke gua, terus liatin yang lagi dia pake, terus liatin yang gua pegang, terus liatin punya dia lagi, "KOK POLA MORSENYA GAK SAMA?"

"Ya enggak lah, mau sama? couple-an dong."

"TAU AH!" gua sok ngambek, padahal mah kalung dari dia langsung gua pake. Abisnya dia yang ngasih sih.

Gak lama kemudian, kita nyampe di kedai eskrim yang dituju. Gua pesen parfait dan cake sementara Jinyoung lagi makan eskrim cone sambil nyodorin eskrim cone lainnya ke pluto biar bisa dia jilatin. Posisi duduknya Jinyoung di samping pluto sementara gua di seberang mereka,

"Eh, Jin. Kok lu bisa tau warna rambut gua berubah? Gua kan ngecatnya pas lo udah di Sydney."

"Tau dong."

"Ih bukannya jawab!"

Gua mikir. Dia tau dari ortu gua, ga mungkin. Tau dari sosmed, dia gak punya sosmed. Tau dari Mas Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba ngehubungin dia, mustahil.

"Gua nonton youtube lo." jawabnya singkat.

"HEH MUKA KECIL! NONTON YOUTUBE GUA BISA, BALES LINE GUA GAK PERNAH!" sekarang gua udah bangkit dari kursi dan gebuk-gebukin dia sambil narik-narik leher hoodie biar mencekik leher dia. Murka gua.

"YA GIMANA LAGI?! GUA KANGEN LIAT PLUTO ABISNYA!"

"PLUTO DOANG YANG LO KANGENIN?!"

"WEY LEHER GUAH AAK- Ampun Ji, gua nge-like and subscribe elo kok!"

Gua ngelepasin jeratan tangan gua dari leher dia kemudian senyum lebar, "Oh bagus deh! Leave comment juga dong!"

Jadi ceritanya, gua punya channel youtube. Isinya video video pluto ngelakuin berbagai hal. Mulai dari pluto latihan manjat pohon (tapi gagal), review pluto sama cemilan (gua sukses bikin dia keselek), pluto dressing pake berbagai hoodie (yaitu hoodie milik gua), sampe episode spesial jalan-jalan bareng pluto, banyak deh!

Nah walaupun itu channel didedikasikan buat pluto, suara gua kan jadi pengisinya dan muka gua juga nongol nongol sekilas. Jadi wajar kalo Jinyoung bisa tau warna baru rambut gua.

"Kok udah sebulanan gak lu update sih, Ji?"

kemudian gua pundung, "handycam gua rusak."

"Beli baru lah.. banyak yang pengen liat pluto loh."

"Enak banget lu kalo ngomong. Nabung keras dulu gue. Mamah kan pelit..."

"Minta sama papah dong."

"Nah, papah gua takut sama mamah gua! Kayak gak tau mereka gimana aja. Papah gua kan suami tertindas."

"Ah, bener juga ya."

 _'Guk guk guk!'_ Pluto ngegonggong lagi, ke Jinyoung lagi, bukan ke gua. Sedih ya.

"Hm? Oke, To.. iya, iya."

"Lah elo tau dia ngomong apa?"

"Tau lah."

"Apa?"

"Nyuruh gua cium elo."

"EH?!"

"Bercanda. Dia ngajakin pulang, balik kuy!"

Yeh, udah baper aja gua.

.

.

.

Gua pulang ke rumah. Udah sampe rumah aja gua masih senyum-senyum, seneng banget abis jalan sama Jinyoung. DIA MANIS BANGET WOY AAAAKKK. Alay ya gua? Biarin.

Anehnya begitu gua buka pintu, mamah gua menyambut gua dengan senyum beribu makna,

ada yang gak beres nih,

mencurigakan,

"JIHOON SAYAAANGG~" sekarang dia nyamperin gua terus ngegandeng lengan gua dan nyubit-nyubit pipi gua dengan gemes.

Gua deg-degan, ada yang salah dari mamah gua.

"Kenapa mah?"

"Kamu kedatengan tamu tuh~"

"Tamu?" tanya gua heran terus ngelirik ke ruang tamu, itu sofa-sofa kosong kok. Gak ada sesosok makhluk apapun yang lagi nungguin gue, "Siapa mah?"

"Katanya adik tingkat kamu, ugh~ udah nungguin kamu daritadi~"

"Mana?"

"Banyak tanya deh! Udah sana ke kamar aja gih!"

Kemudian gua natap sinis ke mamah gua, terserah dia deh. Paling dia lagi ngelantur doang.

Gua menapaki langkah demi langkah di tangga buat ke lantai 2,

terus tiba-tiba aja otak gua memproses kesimpulan deduksi gitu,

gak, gak, ini gak mungkin,

jangan bilang kalo,

"MAH?! TAMUNYA MAMAH SURUH NUNGGU DI KAMAR AKU YA?!"

"IYA SAYANG, ABISNYA DIA GANTENG-GANTENG GEMESIN GITU! SIKAT, NAK!"

"MAAAAAMMAAAAHHHHH!" seketika juga seluruh penjuru rumah terisi sama suara teriakan gue.

.

.

.

Geblek.

Ada orang asing yang lagi tidur di kasur gua. Gak cuma tidur doang, dia juga selimutan pake selimut gua dan meluk guling gua dengan erat.

Dikata kamar gua rumah opung dia apa.

Park Jihoon, ayo tarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian,

 _'byur'_ gua ngeguyur muka dia pake segelas air yang seharusnya disuguhi buat dia minum,

"WOY BENGKOK! NGAPAIN LO TIDUR DI KASUR GUA?!"

"Hah, hah?" yang gua guyur langsung kalap dan ngusap-ngusap mukanya, "Apaan bengkok?

"BURUNG LO BENGKOK, DASAR ABNORMAL!"

"Hah?"

Orang yang lagi gua ajak ngomong, siapa lagi kalo bukan Lai Guanlin, masih cengo. Mengerutkan dahi seolah masih coba ngertiin omongan gua,

"KAK JIHOON TOLOL! ITU KEMAREN GUA NGACENG GOBLOK BUKAN BENGKOK!"

"YA MANA GUA TAU!"

"SOK-SOKAN GATAU LO, BUKANNYA LU UDAH SERING DITIDURIN OM-OM?"

"BANGSAT! OM-OM MANA ANJIR." gua ngusak-ngusak rambut gua, frustrasi. Ini gossip apaan lagi, gua nidurin om-om darimana.

Sekarang Guanlin natap gua bingung. Pandangannya lagi merhatiin gua banget, dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Gua lagi pake t-shirt sama celana jeans selutut, emang ada yang salah ya?

"Eh kak,"

"APAAN?"

"Kok di leher lu gak ada bekas-bekas cupang gitu sih kayak yang dibilang orang-orang?"

"MAKSUDNYA?"

"Iya, kan elo kalo ngampus sukanya pake hoodie kegedean mulu. Katanya itu biar bekas cupangan di sekujur tubuh lo gak keliatan."

"TERUS?"

"Terus kalo elo lagi pake masker ke kampus, berarti bibir lu lagi bengkak atau berdarah gara-gara dicipok kasar. Tapi kok sekarang bibir lu baik-baik aja ya? Lagi gak abis _main_ ya?"

Gua tertegun. Guanlin ngomong kayak gitu polos banget, kayak murni ngucapin ulang apa yang dia denger dari orang-orang.

Gua gak bisa terjebak di ketidaktahuan kayak gini. Gua duduk di kasur, hadapan sama Guanlin, kemudian menatap gua serius,

"Kasih tau gua apa aja rumor yang beredar tentang gua."

Awalnya muka Guanlin keliatan ragu, tapi begitu bertemu mata sama tatapan gua yang gak keliatan lagi bercanda, dia mencoba ceritain semua hal yang dia denger.

Katanya, gossip gua udah gak perawan itu udah diketahui sama semua anak sastra.

Katanya, selama ini gua pake baju tertutup buat nutupin berbagai kiss mark di tubuh gua.

Katanya, gua bisa deket sama Mas Jonghyun karena gua emang udah biasa gaul sama om-om.

Bahkan yang paling lucu, katanya, ada om-om yang pernah jemput gua pake mobil gua. ITU BAPAK GUA WOY! PARK CHANYEOL!

 _What the freaking hell?_ Apa yang salah sama pikiran orang-orang? Okelah kalo rumor tentang gua gak perawan, itu emang bener (walaupun sebenernya gua ngeboong). Terus soal kissmark? Soal om-om? Itu darimana?

Dan pada saat itulah gua sadar...

Rumor itu bisa berubah jadi jahat banget. Ketika lu ceritain mulut ke mulut, setiap mulut menyebarluaskan infonya dengan ditambahi bumbu-bumbu mereka biar kedengeran lebih fantastis sampe akhirnya kecipta rumor sampah yang... WTF.

 _The rumor has been exaggerated, I mean, extremely exaggerated._ Gak ngotak. Gua bahkan bingung kenapa orang bisa telan mentah-mentah gossip-gossip gak mendasar ini.

Gua berusaha bersikap sedewasa mungkin walaupun hati gua sakit, coy. Dituduh-tuduh gitu, reputasi gua rusak.

"Jadi Guan, lo ngapain ke rumah gua malem-malem gini? Niat banget."

"Hm, sesuai tujuan awal gua lah."

"Apa?"

"Ngajakin lu ngentot."

"ANJ-" baru aja gua pengen ngegampar dia, Guanlin udah ngelancarin sebuah argumen yang bikin gua skakmat,

"KAK, ELO GAK INGET GUA PERNAH BANTUIN LO?"

Gua diem. Gua mikir. Ini bocah emang pernah nyelamatin gua banget. Gua kan deket sama Mas Jonghyun, nah, Mas Jonghyun ini punya tunangan si dosen muda di jurusan sastra belanda namanya Mbak Minki. Lu bisa ngebayangin lah betapa gua kesel sama Mbak Minki yang kayak menang jackpot gitu dapet calon jodoh kayak Mas Jonghyun.

Bangsatnya, dari sekian banyak dosen, Mbak Minki adalah pembimbing akademik gua alias orang yang bertugas mengawas kegiatan personal akademik gua.

Bangsatnya lagi, Mbak Minki curiga kalo gua naksir sama Mas Jonghyun. Lu tau kan cewek kalo sensian jadi gimana? Gua hampir gak dikasih tanda tangan buat syarat mengikuti UAS, mau bimbingan sok sibuk mulu, hampir gak diijinin ikut peminatan sastra klasik yang dosennya Mas Jonghyun, dan berbagai hal ngeselin lainnya. Mana muka udah kayak setan noni-noni belanda kalo ngeliatin gue! Judes, kulit pucet, bibir melengkung, make dress mulu. Serem banget.

Kemudian datang lah penyelamat gua dari planet namex, Lai Guanlin. Dia ngaku kalo gua PACARAN sama dia di depan Mbak Minki karena berempati sama nasib sial gua. Awalnya gua kesel, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir bodoamat dah cuma Mbak Minki ini yang mikir kita pacaran. Terus itu noni-noni jadi gak mikir gua mau nikung tunangan dia lagi.

Setelah itu, hidup gua tenang...

...sampe gua inget ini bocah lagi ngajakin gua nganu,

"HEH BOCAH! ITU SEMUA GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA PERMINTAAN BRENGSEK LO!"

"ADA KAK! ADA!"

"APAAN?!"

"Gini..." dia negakin posisi duduknya, kayaknya bakal cerita panjang nih, "Lo tau kan gua ikut basket? Nah, gua risih senior basket yang namanya wooseok itu deket-deket gua mulu."

"Terus ngapa?"

"Kak, gue ini seme kak! SEME! Itu senior kurang ajar pengen ngejadiin gua bottom dia. Dia terobsesi sama gua, kak. Pantat gua dipegang-pegang mulu. Horror!"

"Bodoamat."

"Harga diri gua sebagai seme mau ditaro dimana kak? Setiap latihan gua dilecehin, dikerdusin sama dia, lu gak kasian sama gua?"

"Kasian sih, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"TAPI APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA NGENTOT SAMA GUE?! HAH?!"

"Kak, elo kan udah _sering_ ini. Sekali aja sama gua, buat buktiin ke si wooseok kalo gua itu seme. Posisi gua itu yang nyodok bukan disodok, kak."

Gua geleng-geleng tanpa ragu, "Guan, lu harus tau sesuatu... kenyataannya,"

"Apalagi kak?"

"Gua ini masih perawan."

Hening,

gua diem,

Guanlin cengo,

gua ikutan cengo,

Guanlin ketiduran,

gua ikutan tidur samping dia,

YA ENGGAK LAH. GUANLIN SYOK TERUS TIBA-TIBA TERIAK,

"WOY APAAN?! ELU VIRGIN KAK?! LU GAK SALAH? BUKANNYA ELU SENDIRI YANG KE-GEP NGAKU KALO LO UDAH GAK PERAWAN?!" sekarang dia lagi guncang-guncangin bahu gua, gak bisa percaya hal yang barusan dia denger.

"Itu gua ngeboong. Gua juga gak tau kalo rumornya bakal jadi separah ini."

"LU BISA NGASIH BUKTI APA KE GUA KALO LU VIRGIN?"

"YA BUKTINYA GUA BILANG PUNYA LU BENGKOK!"

"Ohiya bener," Guanlin ngangguk-ngangguk, "EH BERARTI GUA ADALAH TYTYD PERTAMA YANG LO PEGANG-PEGANG DONG?"

"YA IYA, ELO SIH SANGEAN."

"JADI MALU GUE!"

"BALIK SONO LU, PULANG AJA AH ELAH!"

Sekarang gua narik baju dia terus ngedorong-dorong dia ke arah pintu, pengen gua usir keluar,

"Kak, kak! Gak bisa gitu, gua butuh elo."

"CARI AJA JABLAY, JANGAN GUE!"

Et ini orang udah jangkung terus berat banget lagi, gua dorong-dorong gak maju-maju. Gua liat dia malah lagi memencarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar gua, kayak lagi cari alesan buat tetep dibolehin disini. Sampe akhirnya pandangan Guanlin tertuju sama selembar post-it di meja belajar gua yang bertuliskan _'nabung, handycam!'_

"KAK JIHOON, GUA BAKAL BAYAR LO DENGAN BELIIN HANDYCAM DEH."

Hm.

Kedengeran kayak penawaran bagus.

Gua diem dan ngedengerin omongan lanjutan dari Guanlin,

"Malem minggu, rumah Ha Minho. Si raja party itu pasti rame banget rumahnya sama anak-anak hits sastra. Ayo kita dateng kesana, pinjem satu kamar, and let's fuck."

"Lu bakalan ngentotin gua beneran, Guan?"

"Kak, gua cuma butuh pengakuan kalo gua ini seme, jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Let's NOT and say we did."

"Maksud lo?"

"Goblok ah, ayo pura-pura seolah kita lagi ngentot, padahal enggak. Setuju?"

"Beneran handycam?"

"Beneran. Gua punya banyak duit, elah."

"YASSH! Sampe ketemu pas malem minggu."

Bodoamat reputasi, citra gua udah terlanjur ancur ini. Jadi jablaynya Guanlin semalem doang apa salahnya, toh cuma _pura-pura_.

Semoga aja dia gak khilaf ke gue, haha.

Semoga aja.

.

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

.

.

chap depan bakal parah, tapi gua bikin agak aman karena faktor usia asli Guanlin. Ah.

Btw ini ff ratednya **menurut gua** 'masih' 15+ yaa.. kalo udah nambah bakalan gua kasih warning.

Harapan gua, kalian bisa nikmatin plotnya juga bukan sekedar bagian brengsek-brengseknya doang wkwk semoga suka yaaw. Winkdeepnya bakal sweet banget nih, serius gua

 **CIAO!**


	4. Cerita 3 (faked) panwink

"Guys, guys, kalem! eh komennya satu-satu.. wey gue bingung mau jawab yang mana dulu. GUANLIN TOLONGIN GUEEE!" gua panik ngeliatin kolom komentar di youtube live gua yang terus-terusan muncul udah kayak notif hapenya selebgram.

Rata-rata orang-orang yang lagi nonton youtube gua saat ini spam komen berkali-kali padahal inti ucapan mereka sama, yang intinya... gak percaya kalo gua dan Guanlin gak ngentot di malem itu,

 _ **gwans**_ _Jihoon gak boong._

 _ **gwans**_ _we're just so fucking good at faking about fucking, ngerti maksud gue?_

Yak, makasih Guanlin meskipun spam komentar masih masuk gak berhenti-berhenti. Gak nyangka gua sama Guanlin sukses banget bikin mereka semua ngira kita having sex di rumah orang saat itu,

 _ **skywalker28**_ _gua denger jelas elo desah-desah ena_

"Itu cuma refleks biologis."

 _ **bing60**_ _lo kedengeran real kayak bintang bokep._

"HEH ASAL LO TAU YA, BINTANG BOKEP KESUKAAN LO TUH DESAHNYA ACTING! MAU AJA LO DIKIBULIN FILM BOKEP!"

 _ **zeus99**_ _elo minum-minum. kobam. ngaku lo._

"Nanti dulu! Gue bisa jelasin! Sabar sabar.." yailah pake ada yang ngungkit soal minuman yang gue minum segala.

Akhirnya daripada bikin bete, gua putusin buat nyerah nanggepin kolom komentar yang isinya orang-orang rusak semua. Mending gue lanjutin cerita,

"Oke guys mending lo dengerin gimana kejadian sebenernya waktu itu." gua ngangkat kertas hvs putih yang udah gua tulisin tulisan, "CERITA TIGA: MALAM DIMANA BAWA ALAT KONTRASEPSI ADALAH BENTUK FORMALITAS.

Haha, sebenernya kondomnya tetep kita pake sih. Buat jadi barang bukti di tkp biar semua orang percaya. Serius nih gue! We actually just faked our own sex things." gua senyum-senyum awkward ke kamera, bakal pada percaya gak ya.

 _ **haminho**_ _boong._

 _ **haminho**_ _lo main gak pake kondom._

 _ **haminho**_ _ada sperma muncrat di kasur gue. sialan._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Easy A**

by khodio

 **Cerita 3 (faked)**

This fanfiction based on Park Jihoon's point of view

enjoy~

.

.

.

* * *

Gua ngaca berkali-kali, ngerapihin rambut, baju, dan nyemprotin parfum aroma manis di badan gua, "Ayo, gua udah siap."

"Lo yakin mau pake baju itu?" gua noleh ke Guanlin yang lagi duduk di pinggir kasur, dia ngeliatin gua sambil ngerutin dahi.

"Iya. Kenapa emangnya?!" jawab gua judes terus ngaca lagi. Perasaan gak ada yang salah dari baju yang gua pake. Setelan jeans biru + kaos kuning yang gua balut kemeja flanel oversized yang gak dikancingin. Gak salah kan?

"Fashion terrorist banget."

Gua langsung ngelempar tatapan kesel ke cowok itu, gak lupa gue juga ngelempar bantal ke muka tengilnya, "UDAH SUKUR GUE MAU JALAN SAMA LO!"

"Ah yaudahlah, ayo jalan." Guanlin ngelirik jam dinding yang udah nunjukin pukul 9 malem, "jam segini lagi rame-ramenya di rumah si Minho."

Gua ngangguk dan ngikutin langkah cowok itu keluar dari kamar gua. Kita nurunin tangga bareng dan begitu ketemu mamah gua di ruang TV, si Guanlin dengan brengseknya langsung pencitraan megang tangan gua gentle dan ijin sama mamah gua,

"Tante Park.. aku ijin bawa anaknya jalan yaa! Sebentar kok, nanti malem aku anter pulang lagi." Guanlin tersenyum ramah sambil nunjukin deretan giginya. Terus mau gak mau gua jadi ikutan senyum-senyum terpaksa ke mamah gua.

"IYA NAK, SAMPE PAGI JUGA GAPAPA!" kata mamah yang bikin gua nepok jidat. Kayaknya kalo gua diperkosa sama Guanlin juga mamah gua seneng deh. Dia udah jatuh hati banget sama Guanlin, ganteng katanya. Maklum aja gua kan gak pernah bawa cowok ganteng ke rumah selain Jinyoung. Temen gue yang sering main kesini juga cuma Hyungseob.

Guanlin malah lagi diusap-usap kepalanya terus diajak ngobrol. Sedangkan gue udah kayak properti di pojok ruangan, dicuekin.

Disela-sela merhatiin mamah gua ngobrol gak penting sama Guanlin, papah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Dia mondar-mandir ke ruang tamu-ruang-tv-dapur, begitu terus sambil celingak-celinguk kayak lagi nyari sesuatu,

"Kenapa yeol?" tanya mamah gua ke papah tapi tangannya masih modus megangin tangan Guanlin. Udah dianggep calon mantu dah kayaknya.

"Engg, anu, cari anuan punya kita…" ucap papah gua kayak orang ngelantur sambil ngecekin rak-rak ruang tv.

Gua langsung panik-panik ajaib. Gua tau nih apa yang papah gua cariin.

"MAH UDAH YA NGOBROLNYA, AYO LIN, KITA JALAN!" gua narik tangan Guanlin dan langsung cabut dari rumah dan masuk ke mobil Guanlin.

"Hhh.. ayo gas. Jalan aja." kata gua waktu duduk di samping kursi pengemudi yang didudukin Guanlin.

"Eh kak, bentar deh."

"Apaan lagi?"

"Ganti baju sana! Cek kursi belakang, ada baju yang gue siapin buat lo." katanya sambil nunjuk ke belakang, "Gue udah ngira pilihan baju lo bakal aneh soalnya."

"SIALAN LO!" gua nonjok dia rada kenceng sampe dia bilang 'aw' tapi abis itu gua tetep nurut geser ke kursi belakang dan ngecek baju yang Guanlin siapin buat gue. Gua juga sadar diri sih, kalo dipikir-pikir baju yang gua pake emang gak cocok buat party. TAPI PLEASE DEH KENAPA GUANLIN GAK BILANG DARITADI KALO DIA NYIAPIN BAJU BUAT GUA?! 2 JAM WAKTU TERBUANG BUAT GUA SIAP-SIAP TADI!

Eh btw ada hal yang gua bingungin,

"Lin, jadi gua ganti bajunya disini?"

"Ya iya di situ, di kursi belakang. Gaada yang liat ini kan? Gua juga madep depan."

"Oh iya bener juga lo."

Gua nurut. Gua ngebuka kemeja flanel gua terus ngebuka kaos yang gua pake. Nyisain badan gua yang topless gini. Gua ngecek baju yang ada di sana, kaos v-neck hitam tipis sama skinny jeans abu-abu.

"Lin, elo yakin gua make baju setipis ini? Kalo gua masuk angin gimana?!" protes gua. Enak aja malem-malem gua make baju kayak gini sementara dia sendiri make jumper yang anget.

"Kalo lo kedinginan gua nyiapin jaket juga kok. Sengaja bajunya kayak gitu biar lo seksi dikit lah." ucap Guanlin sambil ngebenerin posisi spion dashboardnya.

Gua nurut terus lanjutin buka baju, sekarang gua siap-siap buka kancing dan sleting jeans gua terus gua turunin. Nyisain gua yang cuma pake boxer doang, bodo amat lah Guanlin gak bisa liat ini.

"Gila. Lo mulus banget kak."

"HAH?!"

Terus gua nyadar sesuatu begitu mata gua ketemu sama mata Guanlin yang lagi mandangin spion dashboard,

"LAI GUANLIN BANGSAT, ELO NGINTIPIN GUE DARI SPION?!"

"KAK, AMPUN, ANJRIT JANGAN CEKEK GUE! A-AAKH."

"BODOAMAT NJING, MENANG BANYAK LO!"

"YA-YAUDAH.. MENDING LO LANJUT PAKE BAJU!"

Ohiya bener juga, gua lepasin sikut gua yang barusan gua pake buat cekek leher Guanlin dan lanjut pake baju secepetnya. Gua masih dendam sih, tapi yaudahlah untung gua gak buka boxer juga. Menang banyak tuh anak kalo liat aset gue.

"Ohiya Lin," selesai pake baju gua pindah lagi duduk di samping Guanlin dan ngelemparin kotak kecil suatu barang ke dia, "Nih, buat formalitas."

Guanlin ngegas mobilnya terus ngelirik benda yang jatoh diatas paha dia itu, "Durex?"

"Yap."

"Boleh nih buat jadi barang bukti. Lo beli kapan?"

"Betak punya papah gue."

"Gila lo. Kalo dia nyariin gimana?"

"Bodo amat." kenyataannya tadi dia udah nyariin woy, untung gue langsung kabur.

"Eh btw gua juga punya sesuatu," sebut Guanlin lagi sambil ngebuka space bagasi kecil di dashboard mobilnya.

Sebelum dia jelasin itu barang apa ya gue udah tau dan protes tanpa perlu mikir, "WOY LO GILA? INI GAK ADA DI PERJANJIAN KITA. LAI GUANLIN, GUE GAK _MINUM_."

Minum? Iya, minum. Sambil nyetir mobil, Guanlin ngambil dua botol Jack Daniel's dan nyodorin ke gue. Gila nih anak, minum soda kebanyakan aja gue bisa mual-mual lah ini dicekokin miras. Rusak bat.

Dia gak peduliin omelan gua dan masih fokus nyetir, malah dia lanjut ngomong lagi, "Itu whiskey, yang white whiskey buat lo."

"GUANLIN GUE GAK MINUM. GAK AKAN MINUM." gua masih lanjutin omelan gua sambil liatin dua botol hina berisikan minuman yang satu warna bening satu lagi kuning.

"Cobain aja dulu."

"SINTING."

"Gua bilang coba dulu, enak loh."

"SYARAF LO RUSAK YA. SANGEAN, GILA, TUKANG MABOK."

"Sssstt _calm_ kak, kalo gue bilang botol white whiskey lo isinya sprite gimana?"

"Boong. Lo sengaja mau bikin gue mabok kan biar bisa ngentotin gue beneran? Ngaku lo!" sarap nih anak, untung dia lagi nyetir. Kalo enggak, udah gue kamehameha selangkangannya.

"Yang punya gue juga isinya ekstra joss kok. Elo liatin botolnya, gak disegel kan? Coba endus, alkohol itu harusnya baunya khas." Guanlin masih ngomong santai, omongannya bikin gua mempertimbangkan buat ngelakuin apa yang dia bilang.

Gua liatin botol white whiskey, bener, gak disegel. Gua buka tutupnya dan gua endus, baunya manis. Karena gua udah gak curiga, gua cobain,

"Lin…"

"Apa?"

"Rasa sprite."

"Kan gue udah bilang."

Bagus deh. Gua gak jadi nge-kamehameha tytyd Guanlin.

Setelah itu, Guanlin nge-briefing gua tentang hal-hal apa aja yang harus kita berdua lakuin setalah sampe di rumah Ha Minho.

Gua ngangguk-ngangguk dan senyum,

ini bocah jenius abis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhooaamm~~ Guanlinn sayaangghh ngapain kita dateng ke sini sihh~" gua jalan sempoyongan sambil ngerangkul bahu Guanlin sementara itu anak juga ngelingkarin tangannya di pinggang gue.

Gua berusaha pura-pura mabok dengan senatural mungkin, gua juga berusaha buat gak norak masukin party macem gini buat pertama kalinya. Kita baru aja masukin rumah Ha Minho, rame banget. Dari apa yang gua liat sekilas, cowok-cowok hits Fakultas Sastra emang pada kongkow disini misalnya Daniel, Hyunbin, Woojin, Seongwoo, Wooseok, ah banyak deh. Ada yang main billiard, ngegame nintendo wii, nge-beer sambil maen uno, adu PES, dan hal-hal cowok lainnya.

Ini party khusus cowok banget. Gak ada cewek satu pun. Party mereka sebenernya gak brengsek-brengsek amat, just boys thing, senakal-nakalnya paling 'cuma' minum-minum bir, nonton bokep bareng dipojokan, sama apa yang lagi gue liat sih ada si Minhyun senior gue di sastra Jepang lagi dicipokin sama pacarnya, Hyunbin, anak sastra Belanda. Ya gak senakal yang gue kira lah, kirain bakal ada yang lagi 'main' di sofa atau apalah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sofa…

Guanlin lagi memapah gua buat menuju sofa dan nidurin gue disana. Dia ngelepasin white whiskey -alias sprite- yang udah gua minum setengah dari tangan gua dan meletakannya di meja bareng jack daniel's yang dia pegang.

"Guanliinnnh hmm disini rame banget kan jadi gak bisa main." ucap gua ngelantur sambil ngelingkarin tangan di leher Guanlin supaya dia yang abis nidurin gue di sofa, gak buru-buru bangun dan ngejauhin gue.

"Kak? Lo lupa yaa? Elo loh yang ngajakin buat kesini…" kata Guanlin terus ngegedein volume suaranya, "Makanya gue bilang juga apa, kalo lo gak kuat GAUSAH MINUM."

Seketika itu juga tanpa perlu ngeliat orang-orang, gua yakin banget semua orang lagi nengok ke arah kita berdua. Gua tiduran di sofa plus Guanlin yang badannya nunduk rada nindih gue.

"Wow, Guanlin, _get a room please_." gua kenal banget nih suara, suaranya Daniel. Guanlin noleh kearah dia, Daniel lagi main billiard bareng Wooseok! Gua yakin Guanlin bahagia banget Wooseok ngeliat dia lagi sama gue. Fix, gue harus beraksi nih.

"Guanlinnn~" rengek gua begitu Guanlin negakin badannya berusaha bangun, tapi gua masih ngaitin tangan ke lehernya, alhasil, badan gua ikutan bangkit, "Mau kemana sih? temenin gueeee~" gua masih ngerengek.

Guanlin berdecak pelan, sok-sokan khawatir. Dia akhirnya ngegendong gua ala koala, "Kak kayaknya lo mesti tidur bentar deh…"

Untungnya omongan Guanlin itu langsung didenger sama Minho, si pemilik rumah, dia yang lagi maen uno langsung noleh ke Guanlin dan ngomong, "Lin, anak orang lo bikin kobam. Tidurin bentar gih ke kamar gue, di lantai 2 paling pojok."

"Oke makasih kak!" Guanlin yang masih ngegendong gue langsung bergegas buat naikin tangga, dan pada saat ini gua teriak,

"GUAANLIINNH~ LO GAK LUPA BAWA KONDOM KAN? HMMH~"

"WOY ANJENG KAMAR GUA JANGAN DIPAKE BUAT MAKSIAT!"

' _cklek'_

Sayangnya sebelum si Minho ngeberhentiin kita, gue sama Guanlin udah berhasil ngunciin diri di kamar Minho.

Terus abis itu…

"Sumpel dulu njir." Guanlin ngebuka jumpernya yang menyisakan dia yang pake t-shirt doang. Jumpernya dia gantungin ke kenop pintu buat nutupin lubang pintu biar gak ada yang bisa ngintipin kita. Soalnya kita berdua sama-sama bisa denger derap langkah banyak orang yang berlarian menuju pintu kamar ini. Ketauan banget kalo diluar lagi ada banyak orang yang berusaha ngintip atau nguping apa yang kita lakuin.

"Lin, terus sekarang apa?" sebut gua rada berbisik, si Guanlin ngebriefing cuma sampe adegan gua teriak soal kondom doang sih.

"Ayo maen genjot-genjotan!" seru dia semangat tapi pake nada berbisik juga.

"Apaan lo bilang?!"

"Naik ke kasur ayok." dia narik tangan gue rada kenceng buat naik ke kasur.

Sumpah gua kira dia mau ngajakin ngapain, taunya ngajakin loncat-loncatan diatas kasur buat bikin suara kasur yang berdecit-decit!

"AAAHH, AHH- AHH~ PARK JIHOONNH ELO SEMPITH BANGET AAH!" kata Guanlin jingkrakan di kasur sambil desah-desah porno, "woy kak! elo juga desah dong!"

"Gamau! Gak bisa." bales gua dan cuma bantuin ikutan loncat-loncat di kasur doang.

"Ah anjing, gimana mereka bisa percaya, kak? AAANNGGH KAK JIHOON~ GUE GENJOT CEPET YA? AH AH!"

"Guanlin goblok ih!" asli dah gua malu banget ngedengernya, mana orang-orang di depan langsung pada berisik dan misuh-misuh sendiri. Pada bersorak-sorak gak jelas,

"GUANLIN HAJAR LIN."

"GILA GILA HOT BANGET NIH KAYAKNYA."

"JEBOL TERUS GUANLEEEN!"

Sialan kok mereka kayak lagi suporteran bola sih.

"Kak, desah pleassee.. please banget! Biar wooseok denger. Masa yang desah seme doang?!"

"Lin, gue gak mau!"

"Kak, maafin gue ya?" Guanlin tiba-tiba megang bahu gua erat, kita berhenti genjot-genjotan sejenak.

"Maafin ap- AAAHH…" si bocah brengsek ini langsung tiba-tiba ngubah posisi kita dan nidurin gua di kasur abis itu dia nindih gue dan nyipokin leher gua. Gua yang baru pertama kali digituin ya langsung desah-desah lah!

"AAHH~ AH~ GUANLIINNH~ ENAKKH HMMH~" gua gak pernah tau kalo ternyata leher itu titik yang sensitif banget.

"Nah, bagus kak desahan lo. Kayak gitu."

Si anjing! Itu gua refleks desah bukan pura-pura njir.

"Kak elo mau lanjut gua cipokin apa pura-pura desah?"

"Gue gak bisa pura-pura desah, Lin…"

"Oh berarti gua lanjutin aja ya?"

"EH BANGSAT GAK GITU MAKSUDNY- AA...AHH… MMH.. LAI GUANLINNH BRENGSEK A..AH.. AHH… TERUSINN HMMH…"

Guanlin ngisepin leher gua, sesekali dia jilat-jilat cepet pake lidahnya kadang juga dia gigitin pelan. Yang gua lakuin sekarang malah pasrah dan ngedengak biar mulut Guanlin bisa lebih leluasa ngejamah leher gua. Demi apapun ini cuma refleks biologis gua! Bukan karena gua sange! Eh tapi enak juga sih, lumayan. Hehe.

Terus sialannya lagi, si Guanlin ngegenjot gue! Maksudnya, biar tetep ada suara decitan kasur, dia ngegerakin pinggulnya maju mundur ngehantam pinggul gue supaya kecipta 'backsound' natural.

"GUANLIINNH UDAH LINNH~ UDAH MMHH~"

"Oke kak, kita anggep beres ya, AAAHH KAK JIHOONH GUE KELUAR MMHH.."

Gua ikutan pura-pura desah, "LINN~ GUE JUG..AH.. KELUAR A..AH…"

"Sip beres!" Guanlin bangun terus ngeraba kantongnya dan ngeluarin kondom, dia ngebuka satu bungkus dan dia tinggalin gitu aja diatas kasur.

Abis itu gue juga bangun, kata Guanlin gua harus sok-sokan nunjukin penampilan yang berantakan nanti pas keluar, "Lin udah yuk? AAAKK!"

Ini anak sinting apa terlalu profesional sih?

Gua ngejerit dan langsung buang muka begitu ngeliat Guanlin lagi buka sleting dan ngeluarin punyanya.

"Lo ngapain?!"

"Mau coli."

"Buat apaan?!"

"Biar ada bekas sperma di sini."

Gua gak mau liat! Gua gak minat juga tuh. Gak lama kemudian dia keluar dan langsung benerin celananya, kasian bener itu si Minho kasurnya belecetan sperma. Bodoamat dah.

Dengan sok kerennya Guanlin naro jumpernya di bahu dia gitu aja. Abis itu dia ngerangkul gue, "Yok keluar kak, pasang tampang sok lemes ya."

"Oke."

Guanlin ngebuka pintu, bener aja ada banyak banget orang. Mereka semua langsung pada minggir buat ngasih kita berdua jalan. Gua masang tampang lemes sambil nyenderin badan gue ke Guanlin,

"Lin, sakit deh, gendong gue dong."

Guanlin yang masang tampang sange-sange bangsat langsung peka buat ngegendong gua ala piggy back, "Sorry ya kak, gue kasar ya mainnya?"

Gua senyum-senyum bangga ngeliat semua orang disitu mandang kita gak percaya, melongo, dan mangap-mangap tolol. Apalagi begitu gua bertemu pandang sama Wooseok, senior basket yang terobsesi ngejar Guanlin buat jadi bottomnya itu, gua meletin dia penuh kemenangan. Seolah bilang kalo Guanlin milik gue, padahal enggak sih.

Kita nurunin tangga dan Guanlin ngambil botol 'miras' kita balik, takut ke-gep kalo sebenernya itu isinya sprite sama ekstra joss doang. Abis itu kita cabut keluar dari itu rumah,

"KAK MINHO THANKS BANGET KAMARNYA! GUE HARUS BAWA JIHOON PULANG NIH, BYE ALL!" kata Guanlin di ambang pintu.

"BYE ALL! BYE KAK MINHYUN, LANJUT DICIPOKIN HYUNBIN SANA." tambah gue.

Abis itu kita pergi.

"ANJER ITU DUA ORANG MASUK RUMAH GUE CUMA NUMPANG NGESEKS DOANG." -Ha Minho, misuh-misuh gak jelas.

.

.

"Kak, elo mau tau sesuatu gak?"

"Apa?"

"Tadi gue coli soalnya terlanjur engas waktu nyipokin leher lo."

"TERSERAH LO, SAT!"

.

.

"AARGH! Sialan!" gua ngomel-ngomel sendiri sambil ngaca di toilet. Di samping gua ada Hyungseob.

"Sialan kenapa sih, Ji? Elo jadi emosian akhir-akhir ini." Hyungseob mijet-mijet pundak gue, berusaha nenangin.

"Hnggh, ini loh, Seob!" kata gua mandang Hyungseob dari cermin toilet, gua ngebuka plester luka yang gua pakein ke leher. Keliatan warna keunguan yang masih berbekas disana. Gua sengaja pakein plester luka biar orang-orang gak tau,

"Bekas cupang! Masa udah dua hari belom ilang-ilang? Si Guanlin kekencengan kali ya ngisepnya?!" curhat gua secara jujur ke Hyungseob.

Tenang aja kok tenang, kali ini toilet beneran sepi dan gak ada yang nguping kita. Btw, gua emang udah cerita ke Hyungseob soal kejadian sabtu malem di partynya Ha Minho. Ya namanya juga dia temen gue, kalo ada apa-apa harus cerita dong!

"Ji,"

"Iya?" kali ini gua noleh beneran ke Hyungseob. Ngeliatin muka dia yang kayaknya kok gugup-gugup cemas gitu, "Lo kenapa, Seob?"

"Lo bohong sama gue ya?"

"Ihh Hyungseob kok lu mikir gitu?" gua deketin dia, dan megang kedua bahu dia dengan lembut, "Seob, gua udah ceritain dengan jujur ke elo. Gua sama Guanlin gak ngapa-ngapain di malem itu."

"Kalo gak ngapa-ngapain kenapa ada bekas ungu di leher lo, Ji?"

"Eng… ituloh, hm, gimana ya… biar gue bisa desah jadi Guanlin nyipokin leher gue. Udah gitu doang!"

"Doang kata lo?"

"Iya, emang gitu doang kok."

"LO BISA BILANG ITU GITU DOANG?!" Hyungseob ninggiin nada bicaranya, gua panik. Eh gimana nih, gua gak pernah denger Hyungseob bicara semarah itu. Dia marah sama gue?! Seriously?!

"Seob kenapa sih? Cuma cupang doang. Waktu gue bilang gua udah ditidurin Jin aja elo gak marah? Terus kenapa nyipok leher aja bikin lo triggered banget deh?" protes gua karena menurut gua hal kayak gini gak perlu dipermasalahin banget.

"Nyipok leher doang apanya sih Ji?!" Hyungseob ngebentak gue, tapi tiba-tiba aja nada ngebentaknya berubah jadi lirih, "...terus di gossip apa? Di partynya Ha Minho elo beneran tidur sama Guanlin kan? Lo bahkan minum-minum."

Gosip, gosip, gosip lagi. Gosip aja terus. Iyasih apa yang gua lakuin malem itu ya emang buat memicu gosip. Sayangnya gua udah gak peduli sama omongan orang, citra gua kan emang udah rusak.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, gua tau banget kalo Hyungseob udah ngeluarin nada lirih kayak gitu, udah jadi tanda-tanda dia mau nangis. Gua jadi gak enak deh.

"Seob dengerin gue." ucap gua khawatir sambil nangkup pipi cowok manis itu, "Percaya sama gue. Sama semua yang gua bilang."

"Ji, maafin gue…" Hyungseob nangis, nangis beneran. Gua bisa liat mata dia yang berkaca-kaca dan ngeluarin air mata. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, gua langsung nyeka air matanya. Dia nangis gara-gara gue, gue bego banget.

"Gua yang harusnya minta maaf, Seob."

"Ji?"

"Hm?"

"Maafin gue karna gue kecewa sama lo. Banget."

Ngedenger ucapan itu, gua langsung cengo. Hyungseob ngelepas tangan gua dari pipinya dan ngelanjutin omongannya, "Gua seneng waktu lo tidur sama Jin karena dia emang cowok lu. Sedangkan Guanlin? Guanlin siapanya elo Ji?! Dia bukan siapa-siapa lo dan lo nidurin dia."

"What?! Seob, I've told you! Kita gak ngeseks!"

Seolah gak nanggepin alesan gue, Hyungseob lanjut bicara, "Gak ngeseks?! Gak ngeseks tapi lo biarin dia ngisep-ngisep leher lo?!"

"Seob, gue cuma mau bantuin dia biar-"

"Biar apa?! Biar lo dibeliin handycam baru sama dia?!"

"Iyasih, tapikan gue gak bener-bener tidur sama dia!"

"Ji, terlepas dari pura-pura atau enggak, elo nidurin atau ya, yang lo bilang, pura-pura nidurin cowok supaya dapet bayaran."

"..."

"Terus apa bedanya lo sama jablay?"

"..."

"Lo pikirin dulu deh apa yang lo lakuin. Goodbye, Ji."

Setelah itu Hyungseob ninggalin gue sendirian. Dia pergi dan gak sama sekali ngomong lagi sama gue.

Saat itu gue mikir,

Apa iya gue emang gak beda sama jablay?

.

.

.

-khodio-

tbc

.

.

.

* * *

Yak bung, si jihun krisis identitas mikirin apa dia jablay atau bukan wkwk

Btw gua udah berusaha bikin adegan panwink seaman mungkin. Gak tau deh chapter chapter depan bakalan aman apa kagak

Jan lupa review yak!

Terus biasanya gua bakal balesin review kalian satu-satu karena gua seneng banget sama review hahaha. Tapi hari ini lagi ga sempet jadi gua bilang terimakasih aja ya buat kalian semua yang review kemarin!

 **Thanks to:**

 **NerdGirl69 - yeorojwo - HunHan-Fever HIATUS - han helda - luxerrie - Pjh9929 - Guest - hanashiro kim - Apri.K - Ena-Sama - - Ryeolhyun97 - laxyovrds - TanteCans - Buzlague - bulanagustus - B-Magnae - tsumiki's - shiningbaby - darlingyou - misedapkari**

Tapi gua bakalan ngejawab secara umum hal-hal yang kayaknya penting buat kalian tau;

Apa ff ini bakal gua cuekin atau discontinued? Jawabannya KAGAK. wkwkwk jadi selow aja, kalo bakal late-update bisa jadi soalnya ff prioritas gua kan si kerdus bejin. Tapi kalo soal disc? engga kok :) Tapi kalo banyak yang ngereview, gak mustahil gua jadi semangat terus sering apdet deh

Jihoon bakal dipair sama siapa aja? Jawabannya adalah dua kata terakhir dari kalimat tanya itu, SIAPA AJA. hehehehe. Tapi otpnya winkdeep!

Udah deh, segitu dulu. Tetep stay tuned di easy A ya!

 **CIAO!**


End file.
